Fighting On
by IrishMarine1
Summary: Abbodon has plans for Hell. Kristy is the former Priestess and stuck with Harry D' Amor with no idea out. Tiff calls on the brother that she knew could help but was Kristy's bastard son, John who is married to Nancy Thompson. *Story switches point of view a few times*
1. Chapter 1 In which we meet our heroes

My name is John Cotton and I have led a good life. I live with my wife Nancy whom I always adored as a good wife. We both had our demons that we battled with nightly and I was slowly losing the battle with mine.I was ready to die after my mother hadn't contacted me in six months and it continued for another month. I checked the mail and saw several letters from Tiffany whom my mother often spoke fondly of and had adopted her after the incident with Channard. I was nine at the time and have always loved Tiff as a sister. Nancy came down and I saw the bandage on her face and I sigh. I get up and hold her because neither one of us slept last night. I ask if she was really hurt and she cried for the first time in years. I asked her who scratched her face and she whispered the burnt man with a claw. I nodded at her and tell her that she is okay. I give her the coffee that I had made for her with the mug of rock n' roll Taryn had given us as newlyweds. I read all the letters that Tiffany had sent and no mention of my mother at all. Tiff had known that I had dealt with idiots who had been Satanists before I killed them when they had found one Lemarchand's toy box. I patted the T-45 that I always carried with me in my coat everywhere and had served me well . Nancy was always scared that I might blow her face off but I said that if I ever was in the Dream World I would be able to conjure up my lucky pistol that had served me well in Slovakia during my days in the army. I sigh as I see a mention the New Hell Priest, D' Amour who had known my mother. I see no mention of the old Gash and I cry because they had been a part of my youth as heroes and my family in their own rights. I saw Nancy look at me and told her that Hell was in turmoil and I was going to have help Tiffany because of what has happened in the ethereal realm would eventually pour out into the earthly realm. I walk up to my study and begin packing as many books into my suitcase as possible along with a suit and an AK-47 with the magazines in the surplus boxes that I had kept since my Army days. Nancy came up behind and began packing too. I looked at her and told her that she had to stay. She told me no and stated that she was coming as well. I asked her if she could call Tiffany while I prepared the arsenal we would need to face Hell's legions. Nancy promptly left the study as I went into the inner sanctum in which the demon killing weapons were kept.

Many of the residents of Springfield know that I am a school teacher but they do not know that I am a fabled demon hunter. I find several daggers that can cut through demon flesh and my swords bestowed by the Queen of England after service rendered. It could cut through the toughest demon skin because I had designed it myself as being one of the original Harrowers. I grabbed my holy water because that was always a good weapon to carry when facing Hell's armies as well as several crosses for good measure. I begin packing these weapons into several Russian crates that I had brought with me from my Red Army days. I feel the heaviness of the burden of being my mother's son because of what had happened to my grandfather. She never revealed what had happened to him and I had always resented her for not telling me. I pack another weapon and another because of what was left of the Harrowers and Dream Warriors were coming to fight the forces of Hell. I brush past my uniform that I had worn in Slovakia and I see the blood stains from the demons of the past. Many had clawed at me and I saw several tears in my tunic.


	2. Chapter2 In which we glimpse John's past

The closest thing that I ever had to a mother who at least looked after me was the Female Cenobite who cradled me after my squad was killed by Abbadon's soldiers and slaughtered my troops. I survived merely on will and that wouldn't happen again ever. The demon looked at me as I emerged more scarred and hurt and missing my mother with scars that would never heal in one from one small little hole in the ground. My arms had the blood of the soldiers that I was sworn to protect and I watched them all die like children by the hands of the supernatural demons from Hell.

1984 Slovakian Border

_Start flashback_

_The Commandos had swarmed at us and our guns did nothing. The few that injured the creatures quickly died from blood loss of the injuries and the close quarters of combat._

_I had carved wards in my skin when I knew what we were facing and that was how I survivecred from the terrible onslaught. A farmer had picked me up and saw the claw marks, scars, ward marks, and the last thing I carved was an obelisk with Leviathan inscribed in the top of the obelisk. The farmer merely shook his head and handed his St. Xenia of Petersburg medal and I attach it to my dog tags. My hands shook a little as we neared the base and I would have to make a cover story for the dead men and women under my command. I longed for comfort from my foster Mother who also happened to be a demon from a different Hell. That wasn't going in the report_


	3. Chapter 3

**I would to like apologize in advance for updating any of my stories but life has recently come in a really big dose. I hate to leave people hanging now, but I've written some stuff and just have to get it from the flash drives that I have and update it on here. **

**That big dose of life is a lot of heck from school and I have to write a lot more for my composition class than what I can devote to FanFic and I'll be on a big hiatus until June or July so I can focus on school for now. A class that I am taking is focusing on time management, so I need to focus on bigger things. There may be a few updates and such but I will not be launching any of my new stories until after my finals in May. **

**I thank you for your understanding and as always **

**Regards, **

**IrishMarine1**


End file.
